1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique for performing a facsimile transmission to a destination dialed by a cordless handset when a facsimile-transmission start button provided on a multi-function peripheral is pushed during a phone conversation using the handset.